Tu m'appartiens
by BisSenshi
Summary: Sanzo et Goku sont enfin ensemble! Mais Hakkai et Gojyo semble s'inquieter de ce qui pourrait se passer pour Goku s'il les laisse seuls tout les 2! Traduction d'une fic d'Angelyuri


Bonjour à tous! Cette fic a été écrite en anglais par **Angelyuuri **pour les fans de Saiyuki qui aiment la relation Goku/Sanzo. Comme c'est mon cas e qu'il y a assez peu de fic yaoi avec eux en français je me suis décidée à la traduire!

Ceux qui comprennent l'anglais peuvent la lire en anglais sur ce site! (Cliquez sur Angelyuuri puis choisissez la fic qui s'appelle possession (onglet « my story »)!

**Disclaimer:** Je sais que certains personnages sont OOC (Out Of Character) c'est à dire ce comportent bizarrement par rapport au mangas (mais comme je ne suis pas l'auteur je ne les connais pas aussi bien qu'elle je peux pas dire jusqu'à quel point ^_^!

Le titre de la fic a été adapté et est un clin d'oeil au muitchimotsu; le « principe de non possession », un principe moral qui joue le même rôle que le credo chez les chrétiens! Pour vous aider j'ai aussi définit les mots un peu compliqué et rappeler les passages les plus importants du manga et de l'anime. Comme c'est un peu chiant de remonter à chaque fois, je vous conseille de copier-coller dans un fichier texte les quelques définitions qui suivent.

**Vocabulaire :**

1) Le mot vient du vocabulaire religieux chrétien. L'adoration est le fait d'être exclusivement tourné vers dieu.(dans le cas présent il s'agit d'une personne, Sanzo) Concrètement l'adoration consiste à prendre le temps de prier Dieu (avec ferveur)

Le but est de favoriser le respect de l'un des 10 commandements : "C'est le Seigneur ton Dieu que tu adoreras, et à Lui seul tu rendras un culte."

2) Notez bien que Sanzo se contente de le "penser très fortement" mais ne le dit pas. Bien que furieux contre, Hakkai reste son ami et s'il devait parler il lui dirait"Hakkai ta personnalité vire là... très sérieusement"

3) Suite à la discussion qu'Hakkai et Sanzo ont eu à propos

4)le dismum est un repas léger servit jusque tard dans la matinée et jouant un rôle similaire au brunch chez nous. Comme la personne concernée est Goku dismum est au pluriel.

5) wai - super en japonais (quand quelque chose de bien est sur le point de nous arriver) En général Goku l'utilise pour les nikumans. Sinon ce sera (ne ne) sugee na.

6) citation de hazel après qu'il ait vu Sanzo à l'oeuvre dans le tome (5 ou 6 je ne me souviens pas exactement) de saiyuki reload alors qu'il discutait à propos de son éventuelle adhésion dans le sanzô ikkô.

7) le saviez-vous? "infecte" est le qualificatif utilisé par Gojyo dans la preview de l'épisode 11 de Reload Gunlock pour qualifier Hakkai (et surtout cacher sa gêne de ne pas avoir assurer)

8) on (re)citera l'épisode 39 "pluie" il y est fait référence un peu plus loin .

9) sous l'effet de l'alcool si vous préferez

10) voir épisode 39 de l'anime

11) Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas tout suivit, le maître de Sanzo a été tué alors qu'il pleuvait et depuis Sanzo déteste les jours de pluie.

12) terme de sexologie qui désigne la 1ère partie d'une relation

13) l'anus est le nom officiel (comprenez médical) pour le trou par lequel « on fait caca » comme dirait les petits. Il s'agit en fait d'un anneau de muscle.

14) Le saviez-vous? Gojyo se plaint souvent des ronflements de Goku quand ils doivent partager la même chambre dans les villes et les villages qu'ils traversent

**Spoiler : Si vous venez de découvrir Saiyuki (et notamment si vous venez de voir nos héros combattre Rikudo) l'histoire suivante pourrait réveler des éléments encore inconnus pour vous. Je vous conseille donc d'avancer un peu dans l'histoire et de revenir ici … mais vous faîtes ce que vous voulez!**

_Ce __**spoiler**__ n'est valable que __**si vous n'avez pas lu les 9 premier tomes et pas vu l'animé jusqu'à l'épisode 50 soit les 2 premières saisons.**_

**Avertissement:** Attention! Cette fic est yaoi et en plus contient un limon donc s'il y en a qui n'aiment pas ça il vaut mieux qu'ils arrêtent de lire dès maintenant!

**-:-Tu m'appartiens-:-**

Sanzo était énervé...

Livide…

Frustré…

Pour tenter de se libérer de sa frustration et retrouver son calme, il dirigea sa colère sur le pauvre yokai qui était proche de lui...

En fait, il mourrait d'envie de tirer avec son smith & wesson sur la source de sa frustration

Mais malheureusement s'il tirait c'est lui qui mourrait … alors il se résigna à essayer de faire taire le jeune yokai, Goku en utilisant son éventail plutôt qu'en le criblant de balles.

Sanzo et Goku étaient ensemble depuis 4 mois maintenant. Au début c'était un peu difficile mais le lien qui les unissait était fort. Ils se comprennaient mieux que personne... Goku aimait et adorait de façon quasi- religieuse(1) son soleil et Sanzo, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas de manière explicite, de son côté le considérait comme une pierre précieuse.

Bien qu'ils soient ensemble, Sanzo était frustré... surtout depuis le mois dernier … et... c'est la faute de Goku... enfin en partie seulement. Le jeune yokai devenait de plus en plus irrésistible.

Sa peau douce délicieusement bronzée, des lèvres charnues et... ses yeux dorés tellement beau...

Goku était devenue plus.. beaucoup plus désirable ces derniers jours... cependant …à cause d' Hakkai qui se comportait comme un co***** (2) il était obligé de rester toujours à bonne distance de ce dernier. En effet sans qu'il sache comment, Hakkai avait deviné les « plans » de Sanzo pour Goku et son instinct de « mère du Sanzo-ikkô »(3) lui disait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Sanzo aller jusqu'au bout avec Goku. Hakkai semblait se refuser à rester un simple observateur.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une sale semaine pour Sanzo... Il n'avait encore jamais embrassé Goku... Les 2 amants faisaient toujours chambre à part la nuit... Les draps de son lit étaient très très froisés le matin et parfois à table (surtout lorsque Goku prenait des glaces) il sentait malgré son esprit partir au loin et son jean devenir plus serré

Tout cela lui pourrissait la vie, mais ce qu'il l'énervait le plus c'est qu' Hakkai allait même jusqu'à les coller lui Goku ce qui les empêchait de rester seul et de parler de manière plus intime. Quoiqu'il tente le brun aux yeux verts semblait toujours être à moins de 10 pas .

Sanzo était TRES frustré sexuellement ET émotionellement

**o~o~0~o~o**

«Oï Sanzo! … Ah! Te voilà! » s'exclama Gojyo en voyant Sanzo descendre les escaliers.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux? » demanda Sanzo sur un ton hargneux alors qu'il se trainait vers la table. Son humeur était tellement massacrante qu'on pouvait sentir clairement son aura menaçante.

« Heu ...rien... » bafouilla Gojyo réduit au silence par l'intense regard menaçant de son compagnon.

« Dans ce cas, autant rien dire » rétorqua t-il séchemment avant de crier « Hakkai! Goku ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre déjeuner! » Sanzo semblait être sur le point d'exploser et si Gojyo n'y prenait pas garde il pourrait très bien devenir un bouc émissaire. Gojyo priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas lui le bouc émissaire, le défouloir de Sanzo.

Comme si sa prière avait été entendue, des bruits de pas indiquant que l'on descendait les escaliers se firent entendre alors que Sanzo venait juste de finir de parler.

«Le petit dej' !, le petit dej' ! Chic! » s'exclamait Goku tout en s'asseyant à côté de Sanzo mais Hakkai s'intercalla rapidement entre les deux. « On n'est jamais trop prudent : les mains de Sanzo pourraient avoir envie de se balader sous la table » s'était dit le brun.

Bien sur, Goku fut déçut de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami mais c'était l'heure du déjeuner alors... on n'allait pas laisser la déception gâcher une bonne occasion de se régaler... Sanzo lança un regard furieux à Hakkai : il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne laissait pas passer la moindre petite occasion de se rapprocher de son amant.

« miam miam à table! » s'exclama joyeusement Goku tandis que la serveuse leur apportait le petit déjeuner. Le fait que Goku soit si joyeux énerva Sanzo au plus haut point et le décida à sortir son éventail

« La ferme! Manges en silence! » hurla pratiquement Sanzo

« Ouch! Cela va 100 fois plus mal que d'habitude! » s'exclama Goku en frottant la bosse qui venait de se former sur son crâne.

« Si tu ne veux plus reçevoir de coups d'éventail, arrêtes de geindre et mange en silence » répliqua Sanzo sur un ton irrité. Goku ne répondit pas un mot et commença à manger mais lorsque la serveuse amena des nikumans et que Gojyo se précipita il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à se battre bruyamment avec lui.

La bataille se poursuit pour la conquête des rouleaux de printemps et Goyo commença à plaquer Goku. Sanzo décocha au demi-sang un regard noir qui semblait hurler « ÉLOIGNE TOI DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE! »

Finalement Gojyo abandonna la partie considérant que rester en vie valait mieux que manger un ou deux rouleau en plus. (Il savait que, si le moine était tellement frusté et qu'il lui tirait dessus, son corps serai dans un tel état qu'aucun canon ne voudrait assister à ses funérailles)

« Putain! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis disputé avec Goku pour un petit rouleau de printemps de rien du tout que tu dois frapper si fort enfoiré » pensa Gojyo

« Goku? Tu veux que l'on recommande des dimsum (4)? » demanda gentillement Hakkai au plus jeune de la bande.

« C'est vrai ? On peut?! » demanda Goku des étoiles dans les yeux. Hakkai réponditpositivement avec un très lèger hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Goku aux anges agrippa son bras avant de répondre chaleureusement « Wai! (5) Merci Hakkai! »

A l'intérieur Hakkai jubilait : il connaissait parfaitement le pouvoir de la nourriture sur Goku et que si tout continuait comme prévu son plan « diabolique » pourrait être mené à bien.

« ESPÈCE DE CON DE SINGE! » cria Sanzo en lui administrant un coup sur la tête « mieux qu'un professionnel (6) »,et Goku aurait pu tomber si Hakkai ne l'avait pas rattraper. Sanzo était vraiment en colère : Hakkai pouvait le toucher, Goyjo pouvait le toucher même la serveuse pouvait le toucher mais lui non. Et le pire de tout c'est que Goku non seulement ne l'avait pas remarqué (faut pas trop en demander à un singe mais quand même...) mais ne semblait pas en souffrir le moins du monde.

« Phase 1 du plan terminé! Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer » pensa Hakkai en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Sanzo plaqua bruyant ses mains sur la table et se leva et sortit du restaurant. Goku semblait blessé par l'attitude de Sanzo mais décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment. « Il a sans doute mal dormit cette nuit et cela le met de mauvaise humeur » pensa t-il. Le jeune yôkai avait en effet eu le temps de s'adapter aux mauvaises humeur de Sanzo depuis leur départ et il décida donc de ne pas s'inquièter : Sanzo finirait bien par retrouver son humeur habituelle .

« Y'a pas à dire, ce mec peut vraiment être infecte (7) quand il 'y met » murmura Gojyo entre ses dents en regardant Hakkai

**0o0o0o0o0**

Il était 19h00 et Sanzo n'était toujours pas rentré à l'auberge et Goku était inquiet depuis qu'il avait remarqué de gros nuages gris foncé ce qui annonçait une pluie imminente. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir dans quel état la pluie mettait Sanzo et combien ce dernier la haïssait (8).

Gojyo soupira : il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer... jusqu'à ce que l'air deviennent chargé d'humidité que la température baisse de quelques degrés, et le vent à souffler violamment. Goku se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, prostré.

« Il s'inquiète pour Sanzo, c'est évident! » pensa Gojyo avant de soupirer. Hakkai n'était pas là alors il décida qu'il pourrait en profiter pour aider son compagnon de voyage si naïf. Lui donner un petit coup de main pour l'aider à se sortir d'affaire ne semblait pas du luxe.

« Eh le singe! Est-ce que tu veux que je donne des conseils pour devenir un vrai tombeur comme moi? »

« Hein? Non désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé à devenir un pervers comme toi » A ces mots Gojyo lui donna un coup de pied sur la tête et Goku s'étala sur le sol.

« Au contraire je pense que cela te ferait le plus grand bien, notamment depuis que tu as un petit-ami » L'utilisation du mot « petit-ami » fit rougir instantanément Goku et Gojyo continua

« Tu sais quand tu es amoureux tu peux parfois être très possessif. Que tu sois un garçon ou une fille n'y change rien. Tu as envie d'être la seule personne qui puisse toucher ou parler avec celui ou celle que tu aimes » avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'oeil « c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas de liaison permanente avec une fille et que j'en drague toujours plusieurs»

« Hein? La seule personne qui puisse ... »commença Goku avant de s'arrêter de parler pour réfléchir instensémment. Alors Sanzo était... jaloux? Il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Lui aussi voudrait être la seule personne qui puisse toucher ou parler avec Sanzo la seule qui puisse rester dans ces bras, la seule qui puisse l'aimer.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions intense sous l'oeil amusé de Gojyo il descendit les escaliers et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Sanzo visiblement une peu émeché(9) entra dans le hall de l'auberge.

« Sanzo te voilà enfin! » s'exclama Goku ravit de le voir enfin rentrer.

« Sanzo je suis désolé pour... » commença Goku mais à sa grande surprise Sanzo ne s'était pas arrêté et semblait décidé à aller directement dans sa chambre.

"…"

Sanzo prit quand même le temps de répondre sur un ton déjà irrité

« Met la en sourdine tu veux, je suis fatigué là »

« mais il faut qu'on parle. Ce matin j'ai... »

« pas maintenant, remettons ça à demain. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit on en reparlera demain! Tu peux comprendre ça?! Je commence à en avoir marre de tes caprices d'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai pu me mettre avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que toi! » cria Sanzo excédé par la fatigue et sous les premiers effets de l'alcool.

Goku sortit dehors les larmes au yeux avant que Sanzo ne put se corriger. Dehors la pluie commença à tomber.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Goku corrut jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un refuge dans lequel il entra pour se protéger de la pluie battante. Ce que lui avait dit Sanzo lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très intelligent et qu'il ne parlait presque que de nourriture et cela ne devait pas être agréable de s'occuper de quelqu'un comme lui tout les jours mais...

« Il n'avait pas à être si blessant! Je me suis toujours battu pour lui, je lui ai toujours obéi même quand je n'étais pas d'accord et... »

Il s'appuya contre un des murs puis la tête de Goku s'enfonca entre ses genoux avant de continuer la voix serrée « il doit vraiment me haïr à présent, après tout... je ne fais que l'ennuyer à longueur de journée... »

Il aurait tellement aimé avoir l'occasion de payer la dette qu'il avait vis à vis de Sanzo... mais c'était trop tard maintenant Sanzo n'avait plus besoin de lui... Si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre les pleurs de Goku resonner... depuis le refuge abandonné

**0o0o0o0o0**

« Tu ne vas pas le chercher ? »

« … »

« Il a vraiment été blessé par ce que tu lui a dit tu sais »

« ... »

« Est-ce que tu le déteste ou bien est-ce que tu voulais seulement son corps depuis le début ? » demanda Gojyo sur un ton railleur.

Sanzo le regarda avec un tel regard que Gojyo prit peur et recula de quelques pas et leva les mains avant d'ajouter

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors pourquoi hésites-tu? Tu es son soleil et il ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Même s'il est à moitié singe il a un très bon fond , et je pense qu'il te pardonnera si c'est toi qui le lui demande ». Rassurer par l'attitude de Sanzo qui l'avait écouté sagement, il se rapprocha de lui, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et sortit de la pièce.

« Hn » marmona Sanzo avant d'écraser sa cigarette de son paquet. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et commença à courir sous la pluie battante.

Gojyo ayant vu la scène de loin « je pense que les choses devraient redevenir normales maintenant » murmura t-il en allumant une cigarette tout en commençant à monter les escaliers. Il avait eu de la chance, Sanzo ne s'était pas défoulé sur lui et ne l'avait pas tuer avec son pistolet non plus.

**o~o~0~o~o**

« Oï! Singe stupide! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Viens, on retourne à l'hôtel! » cria une voix familière.

Goku releva la tête puis son corps et commenca à chercher le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

« Sanzo? » appela t-il timidement, les yeux encore embués par les larmes. « Non je dois rêver... mais si jamais c'était bien lui il fallait saisir l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur

« Sanzo?! C'est bien toi?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! : d'abord tu me dis que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, après tu me jettes et maintenant que t'es décidé on devrait se remettre ensemble? » puis finalement réalisant que ce n'était pas la meilleur façon de s'y prendre, il se rapprocha de lui avant de baisser la tête avant de crier « je m'en fiche si je suis ennuyeux ou pas je m'en fiche si tu me déteste mais je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas... je sais qu'un jour je trouverai le moyen de te remercier...

Goku souffrait d'avoir à rabattre son ogueil mais il était près à ce petit sacrifice si cela lui permettait de retourner auprès de Sanzo. Ce dernier attendit d'être sûr que Goku avait finit de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur avant de poser sa main sur front, puis comme cette fois-là(10), il fit lever la tête à Goku pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux avant de dire :

« tch, baka tu crois que je serai venu te chercher sous la pluie si je pensais pas ce que je disais ? »

« Sanzo! » s'exclama Goku avant de se serrer dans ses bras. « Sanzo je pensais que... je pensais que tu... » continua t-il en pleurant

« Arrêtes de pleurer, tu vas tremper mes vêtements » murmura t-il avant de se dégager de Goku très légèrement (juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage à nouveau)

« Tes vêtements sont déjà trempés Sanzo! » repliqua Goku sur un ton malicieux (qui fit sourire Sanzo intérieurement) avant de secher ses larmes et d'ajouter sur le même ton.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher. J'aurais finit par rentrer de toute façon »

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu aurais capable de te perdre! Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant! » repliqua Sanzo après lui avoir tourner le dos et diriger vers la sortie.

« Quoi? Eh oh! Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul » s'exclama Goku mécontent avant de se précipiter vers Sanzo qui reprenait déjà le chemin de l'hôtel. Mais Goku était heureux Sanzo était venu le chercher alors qu'il pleuvait et qu'il détestait sortir par ce temps (11).

« Merci Sanzo! » pensa Goku avec un sourire tout en regardant le dos de celui qui marchait devant lui.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hakkai était vraiment en colère contre Sanzo. Ce dernier avait blessé Goku et par la même échouer lamentablement...

« Pourquoi ne pas leur donner une seconde chance? » proposa Gojyo. Hakkai, qui pensait que tout le monde en méritait une, ne dit rien quand il vit ses 2 compagnons de voyage rentrer trempés dans la même chambre. Il savait en effet que leur relation était profonde et s'en voulait d'avoir provoquer la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier en les empêchant de se toucher.

Cependant il était déterminer à ne pas laisser la situation dégenerer. Il avait suivit Sanzo et Goku et s'était poster derrière la porte et était près à intervenir en cas de problème.

« Sanzo … je suis désolé je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et ... » dit Goku décut

Sanzo fit des efforts pour ravaler sa fierté (du moins juste assez) pour que cela leur permettre de démêler cette affaire et réussit à répondre « «ça va c'est bon... J'imagine que moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs... »

« Sanzo... je... » murmura Goku avant d'embrasser Sanzo. Puis le jeune yôkai commenca à essayer de se deshabiller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait

« On... peut savoir ce que tu fais? » demanda Sanzo les joues légèrement rouges.

« Ce que Goj... eh bien je me deshabille pour que l'on puisse... » repondit Goku visiblement gêné

Hakkai posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque une main la bloqua l'empêchant de tourner la poignée.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on intervienne. Ils doivent être capables de régler ça tout seul » murmura Gojyo en guise d'explication.

Hakkai soupira avant d'approuver d'un signe de la tête et de retirer sa main.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça... »commença Sanzo en se collant à Goku

« Mais je... »

« Je ne redirai pas ça 2 fois, alors écoute- moi bien » Puis comme son l'effet de la folie il embrassa Goku passionnément avant d'ajouter « Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, pas seulement ton corps... ton âme aussi » Puis il commença à jouer avec la lèvre inferieure de son amant tout en commençant à le deshabiller . Enfin, il murmura à l'oreille de Goku « de plus c'est à moi de la faire ». L'effet fut immédiat et Goku se mit à rougir violamment.

Derrière la porte, leur 2 compagnons rassuré par le fait que Sanzo n'avait pas l'attention d'abuser de la confiance que Goku avait en lui pour le forcer à avoir une relation sexuelle, et, jugeant qu'ils s'étaient assez mêlés de ce qui ne les regardaient pas, se dirigèrent vers leur chambre silencieusement. A l'intérieur de la chambre, les choses avançaient à grand pas.

« J'ai envie de... faire ça avec toi » demanda Goku les joues toutes rouges mais son regard n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. « Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours être le seul à pouvoir te toucher

Sanzo sourit en coin puis il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Je... » Goku ne put continuer car Sanzo venait de l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois il avait essayer de mettre la langue.

Sanzo arrêta au bout de quelques minutes pour pouvoir admirer son amant. Il avait les yeux fermés le souffle court et semblait en transe. Soudain des gargouillements se firent entendre.

« J'ai la dalle... » dit Goku en portant sa main sur son ventre. Les émotions intenses qu'il avait éprouvé aujourd'hui auraient eu cet effet sur n'importe qui. Mais malheureusement pour lui Sanzo, n'avait pas l'intention d'aller manger un morceau.

Sanzo fit enlever son T-Shirt à Goku qui était maintenant torse nu. Sanzo continua à l'embrassa de plus en plus bas. Puis Goku se mit à gémir lorsque Sanzo se mit à utiliser le bout de ses doigts pour carresser la zone la plus sensible de son torse. Puis sembla ignorer les réactions de sont amant, Sanzo se mit à déposer des baisers dans son cou tout en continuant de caresser le dos de son amant.

Enfin il murmura :« Moi aussi j'ai faim » ajouta t-il mais la façon dont il regardait Goku laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était pas de nourriture dont il s'agissait.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Les vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol tandis que les 2 amants poursuivaient les préliminaires(12).

Sanzo avait enlever sa robe de moine mais il avait encore son jean et son haut noir alors que Goku n'avait déjà plus que son caleçon. La lumière de la lune et ses reflets sur la peau de Goku la faisait paraître blanche et la transpiration créer des reflets qui rendait la encore plus désirable et excitaient terriblement Sanzo.

« mnn ah non » Goku ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir depuis que Sanzo avait réussit à se placer derrière lui et le « torturait » avec ses lèvres jouait avec les oreilles du jeune yokai qui étaient très très sensible à ce genre de torture et avec sa main droite caressait la partie la plus intime de son amant, sous le caleçon... qui ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le sol.

La main gauche de Sanzo caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune yokai et cela suffit pour que ce dernier les écarte assez pour faciliter le travail de Sanzo. Goku tremblait violamment à sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurait le blond et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois que ce dernier caressait ses oreilles de plus en plus sensibles au fur et à mesure que Sanzo augmentait l'intensité de ses caresses.

Soudain un liquide blanc sortit de la verge de Goku et se rependit sur ses joues, son torse et bien sur le haut de ses cuisses. Puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanzo (qui était toujours derrière lui) et ferma les yeux. Il avait le souffle court, les joues étaient légèrement rose, et l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il venait d'éprouver un plaisir très intense.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sanzo attrapa le menton et l 'inclina vers lui. Goku se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui; puis Sanzo commença à lecher le sperme que Goku avait sur le visage avant de l'embrasser en y mettant la langue. Cela fut très efficace, car de la salive s'échappa de la bouche de Goku et se mit à couler sur son menton.

Sanzo amusé nettoya la salive en frottant la joue avec son index et l'avala ce qui fit rougir Goku violamment. Jamais Sanzo n'aurait pensé que son petit singe aurait ce pouvoir sur lui, et pourrait l'exciter à ce point. Son jean commençait d'ailleurs à lui faire très mal mais cette douleur était beaucoup moins forte que le plaisir provoqué par l'excitation de voir l'état dans lequel il était parvenu à mettre Goku.

« ... »

Sanzo fit s'allonger Goku de telle sorte que les fesses de ce dernier soit en face et lui.( Goku était à 4 pattes sur ses coudes et ses genoux) Puis il caressa la verge du jeune Yokai afin de se servir du sperme comme lubrifiant. Goku trembla de désir mais réussit à garder sa position. La main de Sanzo descendit alors en suivant la feinte puis Goku se mit à pleurer.

« Ah! Ça fait mal »

Sanzo venait d'introduire 2 doigts dans son corps.

« ah... » Au bout d'une minute environ Goku réussit à contenir la douleur et à s'arrêta de pleurer. Il avait confiance en son soleil. Il savait que s'il lui avait fait ça c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'il ne le laisserait pas avoir mal pour le plaisir.

Soudain il sentit les doigts se mettent à bouger et s'écarter obligeant son anus(13) à s'élargir. Cette sensation était agréable et le corps de Goku se mit à se tortiller sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Puis lorsque les 2 doigts se mirent à rentrer et à sortir légèrement de son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planter des aiguilles dans les fesses.

« Ah... San... Sanzo... »

Au bout de quelques minutes Sanzo jugea que l'on pouvait passer à l'étape suivante : l'anneau de muscle était assez grand, et Goku ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir. Sanzo retira ses doigts du corps de Goku et retira son jean avant d'enlever son caleçon. Puis il fit s'allonger Goku sur le lit face à lui et se potionna entre les jambes de se dernier. Goku se sureleva légèrement et Sanzo placa les genoux de son ami sous ses bras .

Il embrassa Goku et alors qu'il se pencha, il le pénetra. La réaction de Goku fut immédiate

« Ah.... »

« Tch.. Détend- toi Goku, calme toi » murmura le blond à l'oreille de son amant dont le souffle était court le corps tremblait. Sanzo pouvait sentir des larmes tomber sur ma main. Il déposa un baiser sur son cou et le rassura en caressant son dos avec sa main droite.

« Sanzo...ça fait mal...vraiment mal » Ce dernier continua à l'embrasser et resta immobile pour laisser au corps de Goku le temps de s'adapter.

Au bout de minutes la douleur de Goku semblait avoir disparue, Sanzo se mit à bouger il sortit et entra à nouveau dans le corps de Goku. Ce dernier se mit agripper les draps et à crier de plaisir

« Ahhhh AAAAh »

« Nnnn Goku... »mumura Sanzo. Sanzo sous l'emprise du plaisir n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase et demander à Goku de dessérer un peu les jambes qu'il venait d'enrouler instinctivement autour de son corps afin d'obtenir le plus de plaisir possible et permettre à son amant de le pénètrer le plus profondément possible. Le corps de Goku brûlait sous l'effet du plaisir et Sanzo avait l'impression que s'ils se séparaient maintenant Goku aurait très mal.

« Ah! S-Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! » criait le jeune yokai. Sa voix était complètement déformée par les plaisirs charnels et Sanzo très fier, pouvait voir l'exctase sur le visage de son amant et la passion que ce dernier éprouvait pour lui, ce qui fit rougir Sanzo violamment. Il avait connaissance des sentiments que le jeune yokai épouvait le jeune yokai mais les voir exprimer ainsi était quelque chose d'extrêmement touchant.

Sanzo carressa la joue de son amant aux yeux dorés puis il posa la main dans ses cheveux au dessus de son front tout comme la 1ère fois où il lui avait montré qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Goku se mit à pleurer et posa la tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Sanzo se retira doucement du corps de Goku non sans l'avoir fait gémir une enième fois. Puis Sanzo se placa sur le côté. Il regarda son amant inténsement … les yeux de Goku semblait demander quelque chose. Sanzo comprit presque immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait et sourit malicieusement avant d'embrasser son amant passionnément une fois encore.

Puis, il sera Goku contre lui et se mit à le torturer en caressant le lobe de son oreille gauche avec ses lèvres. Puis il lui murmura

« Goku, tu es à moi et je veux que tu restes à mes côtes pour toujours » Sous l'effet de la surprise Goku écarquilla les yeux, puis, il se serra contre lui sonné, par l'émotion. Serré tout contre Sanzo, Goku pleurait de joie intensément. Au bout de quelques instants, Sanzo lui fit lever la tête puis Goku sécha ses larmes avec ses mains. Il sourit magnifiquement avant de répondre :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors... »

Sanzo se contenta de sourire en coin comme à son habitude puis il caressa l'intérieur des cuisse du jeune yokai qui ecarta les cuisses. Goku embrassa Sanzo et enroula à nouveau ses cuisses autour du torse de son soleil. Sanzo le pénétra à nouveau, cette fois-ci sans difficulté.

Soudain il sentit que le sexe de Sanzo heurta sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir

« AAAHH Sanzo! »

Sanzo inclina la tête et commença à caresser le ventre de son amant. Son visage affichait un sourire plein de malice, presque démoniaque. Il se mit à caresser un des têtons de Goku avec son index Puis il se mit à le lécher (ce qui eu pour effet de nettoyer le sperme sur cette partie du corps) et à le mordiller le petit morceau de chaire brune jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur et rouge. Goku hurlait de plaisir. Ses tétons semblaient être encore plus sensibles que ses oreilles.

Le jeune yokai éjacula une 2ème fois. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses joues roses, son souffle était très court. Le sperme sur sa peau lui donnait un aspect blanc et lumineux notamment à cause de l'éclairage de la lune. Goku n'avait jamais été aussi attirant que maintenant : un être aussi pur complètement dominé par le plaisir... Ce fut au tour de Sanzo d'éjaculer. Mais comme il ne formait qu'un avec Goku la plus grande partie de sa semence alla dans le corps de ce dernier.

Sanzo n'hurla pas quand il atteignit les cîmes du plaisir mais de là ou il était Goku avait bien vu combien son visage à lui aussi avait été déformé par le plaisir. Il réussit à se séparer doucement du corps du blond puis il s'allonga sur la dos et invita Sanzo à poser sa tête sur épaule ce qu'ils firent.

Quelques instants plus tard, nos héros s'endormirent.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Le lendemain matin...**

Gojyo était sortit fumer une cigarette. « Non mais franchement je vous jure »alors qu'il expirait une bouffée de fumée. « ce n'est parce qu'ils ont envie de le faire que tout le monde doit être au courant... »

Hakkai était dans une situation différente : bien qu'il partargeait la 2ème chambre avec Gojyo, le yokai aux yeux verts avait eu le sommeil assez lourd pour ne pas être réveillé par tout les bruits et les cris qui venaient de la chambre voisine ou leur 2 compagnons « prennaient du bon temps »

Gojyo était tellement énervé qu'il a faillit lancer son oreiller sur son compagnon afin de le réveiller et qu'il ait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa souffrance. « Comment fait-il pour dormir? » se demandait le demi-sang. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi pouvoir se reposer (15).

Puis il entendit la porte de la chambre voisine qui s'ouvrait vers le balcon s'ouvrir. La fumée qui passaient dedans la fenêtre indiquait que c'est de Sanzo qu'il s'agissait. « Il y en a qui ont de la chance... il n'aura plus besoin de se mettre dans la crème hydratante cachette maintenant... » ajouta t-il amusé

Puis l'après-midi arriva et le petit-singe se décida à se lever. Hakkai était un peu inquiet par le fait que Goku ait sauté le petit-déjeuner et avait donc préparer un déjeuner très très très copieux sachant que Goku aurait sûrement très très faim

La porte s'ouvrit et Goku entra dans la chambre. Il avait des cernes en dessous les yeux et semblait extenué. Il marcha à pas lent vers eux avant de demander avec une petit moue

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt?! Je meurs de faim! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire réagir Hakkai

« Sanzo! On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait hier soir exactement ? Comment se fait-il que Goku ait l'air si fatigué?»

Goku ne sembla pas prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Hakkai et s'assit à table avant de commencer à manger le repas préparer par Hakkai.

« Rien du tout » répondit Sanzo sur son ton le plus provocateur. Puis il fit 's'asseoir son amant sur ses genoux et souleva légerement le col du tee-shirt de Goku. Les marques qu'ils avaient faites la veille étaient encore là. Puis Sanzo ajouta « J'ai juste réclamer ce qui m'appartenait »

« Nous savons que vous êtes ensemble mais vous auriez pu être plus discret. Bon sang! Tu te rends compte que à cause du « boucan » que vous avez fait je n'ai pas pu dormir! » s'exclama Gojyo

Sanzo mit son petit doigt dans son oreille, et fit semblant de na pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire le demi-sang ce qui énerva ce dernier et le poussa à ajouter

En plus, c'était la première fois tu n'aurais pas dû le pénetrer plusieurs fois ». dit t-il sur un ton railleur. La réaction d'Hakkai fut immédiate :

« Quoi? Comment ça « plusieurs fois »? Sanzo tu as... » commença ce dernier. Hakkai était sous le choc. Lorsqu'il les a laisser hier soir, il ne pensait pas que Sanzo pourrait se comporter de cette façon avec le petit singe.

« Eh alors? Cela ne te regarde pas! Goku est à moi » répliqua ce dernier sur un ton sec avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Goku comme pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Enervé Sanzo serra la main qui était sur la tête de Goku, ce qui pour la première fois depuis le début de la dispute poussa ce dernier à arrêter de parler et à prendre la parole :

« Aïe! Sanzo tu peux enlever ta main s'il te plaît? Elle a faillit arracher ma tête et les cheveux avec »

Sanzo obéit puis Goku, sur un ton très joyeux demanda

« Ben alors.?! Elle arrive quand la suite du petit dej'? »

Hakkai surpris et soulagé de voir leur jeune compagnon si heureux et plein d 'énergie réalisa qu'il avait peu être tort et finalement il décida d'arrêter là, les frais et de s'assoir pour déjeuner.

**-:-Fin-:-**

**Note finale de la traductrice : **Voilà c'est déjà finit! J'espère que l'histoire (qui n'est pas de moi mais d'AngelYuuri vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des laisser des reviews et signaler un passage du texte ou des mots que vous auriez du mal à comprendre! Merci d'avoir prix quelques minutes pour lire cette fic!


End file.
